Pacar (babu)nya Sasuke
by berry uchiha
Summary: "Mulai detik ini, loe jadi pacar gue!" "Hah?" Respon gue seketika. Nih anak nembak gue apa perintah ya. Kok absurd banget kalimatnya. Sedeng kali nih anak, datang-datang ngerampok jus gue langsung main perintah suruh jadi pacarnya. OGAH! 100% gue OGAH! Dan sejak saat itu, hidup gue berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Berasa kerja rodi mulu sejak jadi pacarnya.
1. Chapter 1

Pertama. Aku mau minta maaf karena blm bisa update cerita-cerita yang ku punya, malah nambah cerita baru lagi. Otak ku macet lo mau nerusin fic yang dulu.

Kedua. Fic ini ku buat pendek di tiap chapter nya, hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Moga menghibur pembaca sekalian.

Ketiga. Apalagi ya... Um... Minta dukungan n doanya moga aku menemukan ide cemerlang untuk melanjutkan ceritaku.

Terima kasih...

.

.

.

.

Pacar(babu)nya Sasuke

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kasashi Mishimoto

.

.

.

Genre: Romance, Komedy

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

 _Abepura, Jayapura._

Gue lirik jam beker di samping siku-ku. Jam 11.18 pm. Busyeeettt... Tumpukan PR masih ada 2 buku lagi yang belum gue selesaikan. Mataku udah berat banget, pengin cepet-cepet tidur di kasur belakang gue. Rasanya kayak sprei dan selimut gue melambai-lambai untuk segera menghangatkan tubuh gue. Hah sialan cowok itu. Berasa kerja rodi nih, tumpukan PR yang sekarang gue kerjakan, semuanya PR dia. Hidupku sengsara setelah kalimat perintah terucap dari mulut berbisanya.

Awalnya tuh, akhir semester satu kemarin. Selesai ujian dia datang ke kantin. Matanya yang kelam celingukan cari-cari orang. Gue tuh udah ilfil banget sama tuh cowok, meski 99% cewek di sekolah gue memujanya. Tapi gue termasuk 1% cewek yang gak mau tau urusannya. Sempat gue melirik nya saat kepala nya masih celingukan. Tapi liat mukanya yang datar abis,ogah gue lama-lama liat tampang nya.

Kembali gue seruput jus jeruk buatan mbok nem tercinta. Pengurus kantin sekolah gue. Segaaarr. Apalagi cuaca di Papua nih sungguh puanas. Padahal dari pagi udah gerimis riwis-riwis. Eh siangnya terang benderang. Puanas sekali. Hadew!

Loh kenapa semua mata mantengin meja gue. Lebih tepatnya ke arah gue. Loh...loh...loh... Gelas gue yang isinya jus jeruk melayang karena terangkat oleh lengan kekar di belakang gue. Lalu gue denger suara tegukan.

Gluk Gluk Gluk

Tak

Gelasnya kosong melompong saat kembali ke tempatnya.

Kampret nih orang di belakang gue. Berani bener minum jus segar gue. Gue tengok orang oon di belakang, siap-siap gue semprot tuh anak.

Sret

Ternyata Sasuke Uchiha. Orang oon yang telah merampok jus jeruk gue. Tuh kan ilfil gak loe,loe, kalau minuman segar loe diserobot gitu aja.

"Mulai detik ini, loe jadi pacar gue!"

"Hah?" Respon gue seketika.

Nih anak nembak gue apa perintah ya. Kok absurd banget kalimatnya. Sedeng kali nih anak, datang-datang ngerampok jus gue langsung main perintah suruh jadi pacarnya. OGAH! 100% gue OGAH! Tadi kan gue udah jelasin tuh di awal kalau gue termasuk 1% cewek yang ilfil liat kelakuannya. Dia tuh...

Sombong. Chek.

Sok cool. Chek.

Posesiv. Chek.

Sok Maksa. Chek.

Mukanya datar mulu, irit ekspresi. Chek.

Dan buanyak lagi kekurangan dari nih cowok yang sebutannya pangeran sekolah di SMA Taruna Dharma ini. Belum pada liat aja gimana tampangnya kalau lagi ngorek-ngorek indung. Yah... Meski gue belum pernah liat juga sih. Hehehe. Oke kembali ke masalah semula.

Mata kelamnya liatin gue tajam, kayak mau nelan gue bulat-bulat. Mau nolak kan takut gue kalau dia langsung nge-bunuh gue gimana? Kan gue belum nikah. Pacaran aja belum pernah. Baiklah hirup napas dalam-dalam keluarkan perlahan. Hirup napas dalam-dalam, keluarkan perlahan. Oke saatnya menolak. Gue tinggal bilang ogah aja, gampang kan. Tapi…. tapi, tapi matanya tambah melotot aja ke gue. Tambah nyeremin, ciyus deh. Misalnya gak dikasih lem sama ALLAH, gue yakin dah keluar tuh mata dari tempatnya.

Teeeeeeeettt...

Bell masuk berbunyi nyaring.

Hei, Hei aku kan belum sempat nolak nih.

"Waktu abis, berarti loe setuju jadi pacar gue!" katanya lagi langsung ngacir keluar kantin.

Tepuk tangan dari anak-anak sekolah lainnya berbunyi saling bersahutan. Sambil sesekali ada cewek-cewek anggota SFC 'Sasuke Fans Club' nyalamin gue bilang 'Selamat ya... Selamat ya...'

Selamat kepala loe pea, mau nolak nih, NOLAK MEN. Kantin langsung bubar, semua pada kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tangan gue pun diseret sama Ino pig, lari kesetanan menuju ke kelas.

Dan sejak saat itu, hidup gue berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Berasa kerja rodi mulu sejak jadi pacarnya. Kembali kulirik jam beker. 01.03 am. Masih satu buku lagi yang harus gue selesaikan. Nih mah namanya bukan pacaran. Tapi **pemanfaatan!** Tau sendirikan. Bagaimana kelas akselerasi. PR segunung Tangkuban Perahu. Belum lagi ulangan setiap harinya. Belajar dan belajar. Ku pikir-pikir, semua guru di kelas akselerasi tangannya keriting kali ya..kalau gak bikin sibuk muridnya.

Makanya tampang anak-anak akselerasi pada datar semua. Kayak telenan yang biasa mama gue pake buat motongin ayam. Irit banget ekspresinya. Otaknya pada konslet kali ya.. Tiap hari dapet tekanan dari tugas inilah, PR itulah. Coba kalau gak nyusahin orang lain. Lah ini, gue yang katanya jadi pacar malah disuruh ngerjain tumpukan nih PR. Dan deadline-nya besok. Besok men... Kayak kerja kantoran aja pake batas waktu. Mending digaji, lah ini dijemput pacar buat berangkat sekolah aja kagak pernah. Ntar lo dah nyampek depan gerbang sekolah, tuh cowok nungguin buat minta PR nya. Sialan...!

Gak terasa, beres juga tuh buku PR. Baiklah sekarang gue mau periksa isi tas gue dulu siapa tau ada PR gue yang kelupaan.

Settaaaann... Oh maigod.. Ternyata ada PR guru Kakashi. Pelajaran Biologi. Tuh guru selalu pasang muka malesan, jangan lupakan juga telat melulu. Tapi kalau lagi buat hukuman, serem men. Bisa malu tujuh hari tujuh malem. Mending lo disuruh nguras WC. Lah ini disuruh hormat ke bendera di depan lapangan, di tengah-tengah bangunan sekolah. Kan malu di-liatin beratus-ratus siswa. Macam hukuman anak SD saja. 02.01 am. Mata gue dah lengket banget nih. Berasa ada lem alteko nemplok di pelupuk mata gue. Gak bisa melek. Sumpah deh.

Masih merem-merem gue sambar tuh hp yang dibelikan Sasuke. Segera gue SMS Ino pig.

Klutak klutik Klutak klutik

 _Sob, tolong gue. Salinin tuh PR biologi loe di buku tulis yang baru. Mata gue dah gak bisa melek nih. Besok gue traktir loe bakso depan lampu merah. Plis Plis Plis._

Send.

.

.

Tulilut. Nada dering SMS masuk ke Hp gue. Balesan dari Ino, sohib gue.

 _OK_

Ino pig.

Sialan gue SMS berjibun, dianya cuma ngetik 2 huruf. Baiklah sekarang pacar(babu)-nya Sasuke ini mau bobok dulu. Persetan dengan sikat gigi dan cuci muka. Melek aja ogah, apalagi jalan ke kamar mandi. Bisa nabrak ini itu nanti lo gue paksakan.

Moga gue dapet mimpi dari malaikat jibril tentang 1001 cara buat putus pacaran ama dia. Aamiin Ya ALLAH.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Terimakasih dah mau baca cerita ku ini Sobat. Aku lagi butuh refresing buat dapetin ide untuk melanjutkan cerita ku yang lain. Dari pada nganggur setelah kerja jadi aku ketik fic ini aja. Judulnya nyambung gak ama nih fic. Bingung mau ngasih judul apa. Ada yang mau ngasih usulan? Ntar lo cocok tak ganti. Aku tunggu review dari kalian ya, gimana ceritaku ini. Menghibur? Atau ngebosenin?


	2. Chapter 2

Dari awal fic ini ku buat untuk refresing saja, makanya bacaannya ringan. Cuma lebih ke arah humornya. Pemakaian loe-gue karena settingnya di Indonesia, kan pilihannya semuanya anime / manga. Aku pilih Naruto karena chara nya udah kenal jadi bisa membayangkan gimana adegannya.

Terimakasih sudah ngasih review, suka n mengikuti ceritaku ini. Moga menghibur pembaca sekalian. Nih lanjutannya. N panggil Berry ja ya biar gak kaku jangan Author/ author-san kesannya tua amat, hehehe.

.

.

.

.

Pacar(babu)nya Sasuke

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kasashi Mishimoto

.

.

.

Genre: Romance, Komedy

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Mata gue gak mau ngebuka sedikitpun. Lem alteko nya masih setia nempel dipelupuk mata gue.

Drrtt...

Drrtt...

 _Kau harus bisa bisa berlapang dada_

 _Kau harus bisa bisa ambil hikmahnya_

 _Karena semua semua tak lagi sama_

 _Walau kau tau dia pun merasakan nya ah..ah..._

Getaran Hp gue dilanjutkan dengan suara Duta sheila on7 yang nyanyikan reff 'Lapang Dada' berbunyi berhasil bikin kaget. Nada dering khusus untuk pangeran kita Sasuke Uchiha. Pas banget kan dengan keadaan gue. Gue harus berlapang dada menerima kelakuan absurd nya. Jari-jemari lentik gue meraba-raba meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Seingat gue, terakhir gue taruh Hp di situ. Ketemu!

"Halo," jawab gue males-malesan.

"Loe dimana sih? Udah jam 7 kurang nih, ngapain belom sampai di sekolah. Masih molor loe ye!?" semprot suara di seberang Hp.

"Oke, da..ah!"

Langsung gue matikan tuh Hp, mata gue melotot pada jam beker. 06.45 am. 15 menit lagi sekolah tutup. Oke. Dengan kecepatan super sonic, gue mandi. Cling 3 menit selesai. Sambar baju seragam, pake rok, pake kaus kaki. Sreet. Gue dandan sambil berdiri. Bedakan, pakai lipgloss biar gak retak-retak nih bibir gue. Tau sendirikan gimana cuaca Papua. Rambut Pink gue kuncir ekor kuda biar gak gerah. Perjuangan nih men nyampek ke sekolah.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Berasa dikejar setan nih gue turun tangga. Mama dan Papa lagi bulan madu ke Negeri Sakura sekalian jenguk Oma disana, kayak pengantin baru terus makanya gak ada yang bangunin gue. Jam beker gue yang biasanya bunyi pun kayaknya udah males kali ya.. Selalu gue cuekin jika bunyi. Abang gue yang namanya Sasori, lagi dinas malem. Dia jadi dokter kandungan di Rumah sakit Bhayangkara. Hebat kan. Padahal tampangnya imut-imut gitu, apa gak ketuker tuh kalau ntar pas ada ibu-ibu melahirkan, mengira Sasori sebagai bayinya. Saking imut nya abang gue.

06.52 am. Ohmaigoooddd... Tinggal 8 menit lagi perjuangan gue dari kompleks perumahan Furia ini nyampek SMA Taruna Dharma. Memang gak jauh-jauh amat sih. Benar kan kata gue, bilangnya pacaran tapi jemput gue aja kagak pernah. Hell. Babu nih babu men.

Bruumm

Secepat kilat gue gas motor Vario warisan abang gue. Tanpa pemanasan mesin ato apalah yang penting nyampek sekolah sebelum ditutup pintu gerbangnya. Biar nanti cepat rusak nih motor, biarkan saja. Mungkin nanti lo rusak gue minta papa buat belikan yang baru. Duit papa kan banyak.

Sret.

Gue parkir motor gue di tempat parkir khusus siswa. Jam 06.59am. Ngos-ngosan napas gue. Konsentrasi penuh, biar gak tabrak sana sini. Horeei gue berhasil masuk sekolah sebelum jam 7. Tinggal satu menit lagi buat gue jalan ke kelas. Jarak tempat parkir dan kelas gue lumayan jauh apalagi di lantai tiga. Urutannya tuh lantai tiga untuk kelas 10. Lantai dua untuk kelas 11. Sedangkan lantai satu untuk kelas 12 plus kelas akselerasi. Siapa sih yang merancang sekolah. Kenapa gak dekat aja tempat parkiran sama gedung kelas. Ato pasang lift gitu. Biar cepat sampai jika waktu mepet kayak gue nih. Setengah berlari gue meluncur ke kelas.

Pacar ato majikan gue udah pasang tampang beringas, begitu gue jalan mendekat ke kelas 10 IPA 1, kelas gue. Udah kayak pak satpam aja menjaga pintu kelas.

"Bisa gak sih loe sehari aja gak telat?" semprot nya begitu gue berdiri di hadapannya. Mang salah siapa yang bikin gue telat. Tidur mulai jam 2 pagi karena mengerjakan PR dia. Dasar cowok gak tau diri. Mending gue kerjakan tuh PR. Kalau gak bisa jadi tuh Sasuke dipajang di bawah tiang bendera. Apa sekali-sekali mesti begitu kali ya.. Biar tau rasa tuh cowok. Mang enak mengerjakan PR kelas akselerasi. Meski sama-sama pelajaran matematika tapi kesulitannya tingkat dewa.

Mungkin setahun lagi tampang gue yang unyu plus imut-imut ini bisa kayak dia. Lempeng, datar bak jalan tol. Gak deh. 100% gue ogah punya muka irit ekspresi. Biar siswa kelas akselerasi aja yang mukanya gitu, gak perlu gue tambah. Gue serahkan sepuluh tumpuk buku tulisnya. Masing-masing untuk satu mata pelajaran. Enaknya punya pacar kayak gue yang selalu baik hati untuk mengerjakan PR cowok gue.

"Nih!" gue serahkan itu tumpukan buku tulis ke tangannya sedikit kasar sambil pasang muka cemberut. Biar dia tahu kalau gue juga bisa marah. Mang dia saja yang bisa marah.

Cling

Tiba-tiba otak gue dapet ide buat membebaskan kutukannya sebagai pacar gue.

Pertama. Proyek buat Sasuke Uchiha marah. Yieepiiii.. Otak gue bisa jalan juga buat ide-ide cemerlang. Loh...loh...loh... Orang nya mana nih? Main kabur aja tuh anak setelah dapet buku PR nya.

"Ehem, Sakura kenapa masih di luar, gak masuk kelas?!" suara guru Kakashi dekat banget di telinga gue. Refleks gue terlonjak saking kagetnya.

"Iya, Pak guru!" jawab gue sambil ngasih cengiran ke guru Kakashi. Meski pak guru tersenyum tapi gue yakin tuh senyum gak tulus. Liat aja di dahinya. Kayak ada tulisan "Masuk Sakura, atau mau ku hukum (hormat bendera)!"

Ogah pak.. Gak pernah sekalipun terlintas di otak gue buat menerima hukuman memalukan itu. Langsung gue ngacir ke tempat duduk sambil nyengir ke guru Kakashi. Di meja gue, sudah ada buku tulis baru. Dari sohib tercinta gue. Makanya saat pak guru suruh mengumpulkan PR biologi, gue dengan PD nya maju ke depan. Thanks Sob, loe udah menyelamatkan hidup gue. Sehabis pulang sekolah gue pasti traktir loe bakso.

.

.

Para siswa udah pada kabur begitu bell pulang sekolah bunyi. Ino pig di bangku depan udah ngedipin mata ke gue. Oke gue tepatin janji gue, sekalian gue makan bakso juga. Tadi kan gue belum sempet sarapan, makanya cacing-cacing di perut gue protes. Minta asupan makanan. 10 menit kami naik motor, akhirnya nyampek juga di warung mang Ujang. Warung bakso langganan gue. Gue sama Ino pesan masing-masing 1 mangkuk bakso. Tambah es jeruk masing-masing 1 gelas. Segar.. Perut kenyang.

Kita masih nongkrong di warung bakso, biar makanan yang kita telan turun ke perut dulu baru jalan lagi.

"Pig, loe gimana kalau putus ma pacar loe?" tanya gue.

"Ya gak gimana - gimana, putus tinggal putus cari yang lain!" jawab Ino.

Nih anak mulai ketularan sarap kali ya...

"Maksud gue, gimana cara loe putus?"

"Ya tinggal gue bilang, kita putus aja! Udah gitu doang!"

"Enaknya... Pacar loe sih mukanya imut mulu, makanya loe berani. Coba pacar loe kayak Sasuke, nyeremin hiiiii!"

"Mang kenapa loe mau putus? Beruntung loe bisa jadi pacarnya, cewek-cewek macam Karin and the geng aja pada dicuekin kok. Eh loe udah jadi pacarnya malah minta putus!"

Tuh kan nih anak sarap nya tingkat dewa.

"Loe tau sendirikan, gimana penderitaan gue setelah jadi pacarnya. Mang loe mau punya sohib yang mukanya unyu ini jadi muka lempeng karena ngerjain PR - PR kelas akselerasi? Tega banget loe!"

"Hua ha ha!" malah ketawa dia. Sedeng ya...

"Ha ha ha jidat muka loe itu gak da unyu nya sama sekali, malah kayak orang kebelet bongkrek lo ngadepin Sasuke, tapi bener kata loe mukanya nyeremin banget! Loe dah punya ide?"

Gue menganggukkan kepala. "Bikin tuh cowok marah terus ntar dia mutusin gue!"

"Bagus! Terus caranya?"

"Nah itu yang gue belom kepikiran! Loe ada usulan?"

"Sasuke kan posesiv banget tuh, loe beramah tamah aja ma cowok lain. Kayak loe demen ma cowok lain!"

"Kalau dia ngamuk gimana? Gue masih sayang nyawa gue nih!"

"Dia gak bakal mukul loe. Biar tampangnya nyeremin tapi gak pernah kan dia gampar loe?" Bener juga kata Ino pig. Sasuke memang gak pernah mukul gue.

"Oke deh, gue terima saran loe!"

"Yes, ntar loe dah putus ma dia jangan lupa traktir gue!"

"Beres!" Setelah itu gue anter pulang Ino, lalu pulang ke rumah. Mempersiapkan diri buat tempur besok.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Pacar(babu)nya Sasuke

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kasashi Mishimoto

.

.

.

Genre: Romance, Komedy

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

La La La...

Gue baru masak nih coi. Nasi goreng orak-arik sambel terasi. Mama dan Papa gue belum pulang dari urusannya. Biasa orang tua gaul, sekalian refresing katanya. Abang gue yang imut-imut lagi nunggu di belakang noh, duduk manis kayak anak TK waktu pembagian bubur kacang ijo. Duduk tenang sambil melipat tangan di atas meja makan.

Dan tara... Nasi goreng ala chef Sakura telah matang. Gue sajikan dua piring masing-masing buat gue dan abang gue. Di tambah telur mata sapi, irisan tomat dan mentimun, taburan bawang goreng di atasnya. Ayo kita sarapan…..!

Ting tong...

"Buka gih!" abang Sasori memberi perintah. Baru aja duduk mau makan bang. Karena gue adik yang baik hati dan rajin menabung, makanya gue samperin tuh tamu yang lagi nunggu di depan pintu.

Ceklek.

Ada embak-embak berambut pirang. Tapi kok badannya kekar ya? Bule, blasteran, atau cuma rambutnya aja embak yang pirang!

"Selamat pagi un, Sasori ada dek?" tanya embak ini. Tapi kok suaranya laki. Ternyata mas-mas kemayu. Tanpa sadar gue menaikkan satu alis gue.

"Ehem!" Deheman dari embak eh salah mas ini mengembalikan fokus gue. Agak gak enak juga sih, gue udah meragukan gender dari makhluk di depan gue. Abang gue yang imut-imut ternyata punya kenalan manusia absurd kayak gini ya...

"Selamat pagi mbak, ups mas. Abang baru sarapan. Tunggu bentar ya gue panggilkan!" gue langsung ngacir ke dalam. Takut si mas kemayu itu tersinggung gara-gara gue salah nyebut. Hehehe.

"Bang ada yang nyari loe. Gue suruh tunggu di depan noh!"

Abang gue langsung meninggalkan meja makan, nyamperin tuh tamu. Tak berapa lama mereka ikut gabung ke meja makan.

"Sakura! Kenalin nih teman gue. Namanya Deidara!"

Si mas kemayu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung gue sambut.

"Sakura!" ucap gue.

"Loe udah sarapan?" tanya abang gue ma temannya.

"Belum un!"

"Sakura, ambilkan nasi goreng gih buat Deidara!" perintah abang gue. Bisa gak sih sekali-kali dia melakukannya sendiri. Gue juga lagi makan nih. Masih menggerutu dalam hati gue ambilkan nasi goreng. Biar image gue bagus di depan temannya Sasori.

"Ini mas, silakan dimakan!" ucap gue begitu menghidangkan nasi goreng.

Drrtt drrtt..

Hp gue bunyi. Telepon dari pacar /majikan gue.

"Halo!"

"Cepat keluar, gue udah di depan rumah nih!"

Tumben tuh pangeran es jemput gue. Kesambet apa ya?

"Bentar tak selesaikan sarapan gue!"

"Semenit loe gak keluar gue tinggal!"

Gila nih anak ya.. memang nasi goreng satu piring penuh gue makan langsung apa? Dasar gak peka, sok pemaksa!

"Yaudah loe tinggal aja, lagipula biasanya juga gue berangkat sekolah sendiri!"

"Fine!" Setelah mengatakan itu majikan gue mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Gue mah santai aja, lagipula baru jam 6 lebih 15 menit. Masih punya waktu banyak. Gue nikmati sarapan gue. 15 menit kemudian gue siap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Abang gue dan teman absurd nya sudah berangkat kerja duluan.

Motor udah di panaskan ma bang Sasori, tinggal starter lalu tancap gas.

Bruuum

Gue gas motor gue tercinta, sambil bersenandung pelan gue nikmati perjalanan ke sekolah. Satu mobil warna putih menyalip gue. Lalu satu motor lagi nyalip gue. Bahkan... Sepeda mini anak SD juga nyalip gue? Tunggu dulu... Perasaan udah gue gas pol nih motor, tapi kenapa tidak melaju kencang. Gue matikan nih motor. Ada yang tidak beres nih.

Ternyata oh ternyata ban motor gue kempes semua. Depan dan belakang. Mana udah di pertengahan jalan lagi. Mau balik ke rumah udah jauh, mau ke Sekolah pun tambah jauh. Nasib gue apeeees. Mana ada bengkel yang buka jam segini. Gue panik, gue cemas. Seumur-umur belum pernah gue telat ke sekolah. Kemarin kan nyaris telat, jadi lupakan.

Sambil menggigit ujung kuku ibu jari, gue jalan mondar mandir kayak setrika. Apa gue belum berdoa sebelum keluar rumah ya? Ya Allah bagaimana ini, tolonglah hambamu yang teraniaya ini! Sambil komat kamit gue baca surat-surat pendek yang gue hapal.

Waow...

Sepertinya doaku terkabulkan. Ada malaikat tampan yang menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping motor buluk gue.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya penuh perhatian. Ci hui... Hati gue lumeeerr, denger suaranya yang serak-serak basah. Gue yakin, pipi gue sekarang sudah sewarna dengan rambut gue.

"Ban motor ku kempes kak. Mana mau telat lagi ke sekolah!" jawab gue sambil memasang wajah melas. Siapa tau aja nih malaikat mau nolongin nganter gue ke sekolah.

"Dimana sekolahnya mbak?" Aih... Kenapa panggil gue mbak sih bang, adik kan lebih gue terima. Oke sambil tersenyum manis gue menjawab, "SMU Taruna Dharma kak!"

"Oh, sama adik ku juga sekolah di sana!" Haish... Kenapa jadi ngobrol begini sih. Kalau waktunya tepat sih gue senang-senang aja, banget malah. Masalahnya tuh, waktu gue mepet. Sepertinya kakak jelmaan malaikat ini mengerti kegundahan hati gue.

"Mari aku antar ke sekolah, mbak...?"

"Sakura kak, gak usah pake mbak. Kan umurku lebih kecil!" ucap gue sambil menyodorkan tangan gue. Halus, telapak tangan malaikat memang sehalus sutera.

"Terus motor ku bagaimana kak?" tanya gue yang masih mencemaskan nasib motor warisan Abang Sasori.

"Tenang saja biar aku telepon motor derek, ketik alamat rumahmu biar nanti temanku mengantar motormu!" ucap malaikat bertubuh manusia ini sambil menyerahkan Hp nya.

Klutak klutik Klutak klutik

Gue ketik alamat rumah gue sejelas-jelasnya. Siapa tau aja kakak tampan mau main ke tempat gue. Hehehe sambil modus dikit gak papalah.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan motor, gue semobil dengannya berangkat ke sekolah. Tak lama kemudian mobil mulus ini sudah di depan gerbang. Masih ada waktu lima menit lagi sebelum Bell dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi.

"Terima-kasih kak, tumpangannya! Hati-hati di jalan ya...!" ucap gue menampilkan senyum termanis gue.

"Yoi.. Belajar yang giat ya…. Aku pergi dulu!" ucap kakak malaikat begitu mobilnya meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Tapi... Tapi... Tapi... Sial aku lupa menanyakan namanya... Huhuhu... Yasudahlah lain kali gue pasti beruntung, toh kalau jodoh tak kemana. Gue jingkrak jingkrak ke kelas. Meski dipenuhi tatapan heran dari anak kelas lain, kagak peduli. Yang penting gue hepy.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah sepatu gue penuh semangat menuju kelas. Tapi kok merinding ya tengkuk gue, berasa firasat buruk akan gue dapatkan.

"SELAMAT PAGI, GOOD MORNING, OHAYOU...!" teriak gue penuh semangat.

Hening, gak da seorangpun menjawab sapaan gue. Ada apa nih? Seperti punya perintah sendiri, kepala gue menengok ke bangku paling belakang pojok kiri, tempat duduk gue.

Serraam... Sasuke 'si pangeran es' melotot ke gue, telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Jangan-jangan pacar gue tadi liatin gue. Memang dari bangku gue, jika loe tengok kiri langsung menghadap ke gerbang sekolah. Tanpa gue sadari badan gue mulai menggigil ntah karena takut pada Sasuke atau dingin-nya ruang kelas. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menghapiri gue perlahan. Udah kayak predator yang mengincar mangsanya. Mama tolongin gue….. Dengan susah gue telan air liur seperti menelan sebongkah garam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah sepatunya mirip langkah kaki pembunuh di film-film horor. Badan gue tambah menggigil begitu Sasuke berjarak satu langkah di depan gue. Wajah minim ekspresi miliknya mendekati telinga gue, "Siapa cowok BRENG-SEK yang berani mengantarmu SA-KU-RA!?" tanya Sasuke datar penuh penekanan, namun gue tau kalau cowok di depan gue ini lagi menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan aja.

Tak ada jawaban dari gue, karena selain tidak tau namanya juga tubuh gue tak mampu bereaksi saking takutnya menghadapi Sasuke.

"Tidak mau ngomong? Fine akan kucari tahu sendiri!" ucap Sasuke kemudian, "Selama aku belum menemukan tuh cowok BRENG-SEK, sebaiknya kau berkelakuan baik, Sa-yang!" terusnya lalu menepuk pipi gue pelan sebelum meninggalkan tubuh gue yang merosot ke lantai. Jantung gue mencelos…

"Hah….!" Gue menghela napas yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar gue tahan begitu Sasuke meninggalkan kelas 10 IPA 1.

"Loe gak papa Sakura?" tanya Ino pig sambil membantu gue berdiri dan jalan ke tempat duduk gue.

Belum sempat gue duduk, dan menghilangkan kegalauan di hati gue, pintu kelas kembali terjeblak lebar.

"Sakura, pacar loe mau membunuh berandalan kakak kelas!" teriak seorang siswa yang gue tau salah satu teman sekelas Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang gue keluar kelas mengikuti langkah temannya Sasuke. Dan apa yang ku dapatkan saat sudah berada di TKP? Sasuke berdiri di atas lima tubuh roboh kakak kelas yang terkenal sebagai berandalan sekolah. Salah satu kakinya masih menginjak dada salah seorang di antara mereka. Luka robekan dan bekas tonjokkan memenuhi tubuh mereka. Pun dengan Sasuke, bahkan di sudut bibirnya meneteskan darah dari bekas robekan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan...?" teriakku penuh emosi. Ketakutan yang tadi kurasakan hilang seketika.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

X

Pacar babu chapter 4

Gue marah, kesel, emosi, dan pengin banget menjitak kepala pacar gue. Kepalan tangan gue udah gatal ingin segera melayang ke umbun-umbunnya. Sambil mengumpat dalam hati gue seret pacar gue ke UKS. Gue tinggalkan kakak kelas yang masih roboh di lapangan belakang sekolah. Biar diurus teman-temannya. Ketakutan yang gue punya udah lenyap tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Prioritas gue sekarang, mau ngurusin luka Sasuke dan setelah itu mau gue ceramahin nih anak. Dasar Sok…..

.

.

.

.

Pacar(babu)nya Sasuke

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kasashi Mishimoto

.

.

.

Genre: Romance, Komedy

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan penuh emosi gue dobrak pintu UKS. Beruntung pintu UKS ini terbuat dari kayu jati berkualitas tinggi, jika tidak dipastikan sudah dari dulu rusak. Karena bukan sekali dua kali aja nih pintu gue dobrak penuh emosi. Tanpa banyak kata, gue seret Sasuke ke ranjang UKS. Loe,loe jangan berpikiran parno.. Eh porno! Ini gue lakukan buat mendudukkan Sasuke biar gampang ngobatinnya. Setelah pergi mengambil perlengkapan P3K, gue kembali duduk di samping Sasuke, di atas ranjang UKS yang sama.

"Aw.. Pelan-pelan yank, sakit nih!" gerutunya.

Biar tahu rasa..nih anak. Gue tekan-tekan pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang terluka pake kapas yang dibasahi alkohol. Ada revanol juga sih, tapi gue memilih pake alkohol biar perih. Salah siapa main tonjok sana-sini. Nih cowok memang bisanya merepotkan, yakin 100% kalau bentar lagi gue bakal dipanggil menghadap guru BP. Helloo... yang bermasalah kan Sasuke tapi kenapa setiap nih cowok bikin gara-gara, gue yang statusnya jadi pacar mesti diseret ke sana. Kayak gue gak da kerjaan yang lain apa?

Meski sudah bikin ribut dan nyeret gue ke dalam masalahnya, si pangeran es ini masih mewajibkan gue buat mengerjakan PR nya. Gue sampai bertanya-tanya, nih anak di rumah kerjaannya apa sih? Sok sibuk! Hingga PR aja mesti gue yang mengerjakan. Pusing nih pala berby.

"Aw..!" teriaknya lagi.

Gue obatin luka Sasuke dengan betadine. Tanpa sadar gue semakin menekan luka di wajahnya. Bodo amat, emosi men. Gue bagi Sasuke 'Cewek Multi Talenta'. Seorang asisten alias babu yang selalu mengerjakan PR kelas akselerasi yang kesulitannya minta ampun, dan sanggup bikin rambut gue rontok. Merangkap seorang pengasuh yang menyelesaikan urusannya pada guru BP. Dan sebagai tameng buat Sasuke untuk menghalau para cewek yang mau deketin dia. Oh... Malangnya nasibku.

Gue amati wajah Sasuke yang kata siswi lainnya tampan, masih adakah luka yang gue lewatkan? Lalu gue pindah memantau tubuhnya. Punggung tangan kanannya memar dengan bercak darah yang gue yakini dari lawan Sasuke. Gue kompres punggung tangannya lalu gue perban. Baik kan gue, udah loe buat sengsara tapi masih mau aja merawat luka loe. Seharusnya pulang sekolah loe ngajak gue ke mall, beliin gue tas atau baju kek. Bukannya gue matre bro, tapi jika loe,loe berada pada posisi gue; loe juga pasti ngelus dada. Udah gak cinta dipaksa jadi pacarnya, eh diseret pula ke dalam masalahnya. Udah deh... Traktiran ke warung bakso mang Ujang juga gak masalah. Gue terima. Ikhlas!

Ada gak sih pembunuh bayaran yang bisa gue sewa? Yang tarifnya pas buat kantong pelajar? Buat membereskan nih anak. Hidup gue makin susah jika terlalu lama menduduki jabatan sebagai pacar Sasuke. Huft... Kenyataan tak sesuai harapan. Gue mah bisa apa, jika doa gue gak dikabulkan sama Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Masih dengan pasang muka cemberut gue tekan plester untuk menutupi lukanya. "Aw.. Sakit yank!" rengeknya.

Gue masih males ngomong. Dongkol hati gue belum hilang. Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, gue berdiri bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di UKS.

.

.

.

Sret

Tanpa bisa gue cegah tangan Sasuke melingkari perut langsing gue dari belakang. Kalau pas ada maunya aja, dia baik-baikin gue. Sasuke masih duduk di ranjang UKS di belakang gue. Bisa gue rasakan pipinya nempel pada pinggul gue.

"Sayang...," Sasuke membalikkan tubuh gue hingga berhadapan dengannya. Gue pasang muka cemberut, bibir gue maju beberapa senti. Oi bukan monyong ye... Cuma pasang ekspresi sebal buat ngadepin nih cowok.

"Loe marah..,?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurut mu!" jawab gue ketus.

Yeh nanya lagi, udah tau gue pasang muka kayak gini…..masih nanya gue marah pa kagak. **Gue gak marah tapi Murka!**

"Seharusnya gue yang marah, karena loe udah deket-deket ma cowok lain!" elaknya. Bodo amat! Gue masih diem. Gak mood meladeni ucapannya.

"Oke deh... Gue minta maaf!" ucapnya gak niat.

Haish... Denger kata maaf gak setulus hati dari Sasuke malah bikin gue semakin ingin menonjok muka sombongnya. Tapi ajaran papa dan mama, sebagai gadis gak boleh berkelakuan bar-bar alias liar. Tapi hati ini udah gak tahan. Merasa diremehkan. Tanpa sanggup gue tahan, air mata ini menetes ke pipi gue lalu jatuh ke tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri kemudian dengan telunjuknya, dia mengangkat dagu gue. Gue palingkan muka, tak sanggup melihat wajahnya. Pasti gue terlihat menyedihkan jika sampai nangis di depannya. Tak mampu membuat wajah gue memandangnya, Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi gue. Setengah memaksa membuat wajah gue mendongak. Sekarang Sasuke melihat air mata gue yang tidak mau bertahan ditempatnya hingga mengalir menuruni pipi gue.

"Jangan nangis dong, yank! Maafin gue ya...!?" katanya dengan tatapan penuh perhatian.

Tangan Sasuke yang masih berada di pipi gue mengelus-elus pelan dengan ibu jarinya sambil sesekali menyeka air mata gue. Lalu tubuh gue ditarik dalam dekapan Sasuke. Dengan lebay gue pukul dadanya pelan ala-ala sinetron yang biasa mama gue tonton. Air mata sialan gue tambah deras aja mengalir. Maunya sih gue ogah memaafkan Sasuke, tapi dekapannya begitu hangat pada tubuh gue hingga tanpa sadar kepala gue mengangguk. Secara tak langsung gue maafin dia.

"Makasih sayang!" balas Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mencium puncak kepala gue.

Teeeettt...

Bell sekolah berbunyi. Ntah itu bell tanda masuk kelas atau istirahat gue gak peduli. Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya, "Loe mau masuk kelas atau kita terus berpelukan kayak gini?" tanyanya.

"Gue sih senang-senang aja kalo meluk tubuh loe. Hangat! Bahkan.. Jika melakukan lebih gue tambah seneng!" ucapnya dengan wajah mesum.

"Apalagi cuaca lagi dingin nih, di luar kayaknya lagi hujan!" terusnya.

Ternyata cuaca papua yang selalu mendadak berubah membawa air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Angin yang berhembus kencang melewati jendela UKS yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka untuk sirkulasi udara, mampu menurunkan suhu di ruang UKS. Padahal tadi pagi waktu gue berangkat sekolah masih terang benderang.

"Mesum!" ucap gue sambil mencubit perutnya keras lalu meninggalkan Sasuke keluar UKS. Gue yakin pipi gue sekarang merona.

"Sayang... jangan tinggalin gue!" ucapnya dari balik pintu UKS. Bodo amat!

.

.

.

.

Bell pulang sekolah.

"Sakura ikut bapak ke ruang BP!" perintah pak Kakashi.

Apa gue bilang... Gue diseret ke ruang BP lagi untuk mendengarkan ceramah pak Kakashi mengenai kelakuan pacar gue yang berandalan. Bukan sekali dua kali aja gue mengunjungi ruang BP karena masalah tuh anak. Ape gue apal semua letak perabotan yang terlihat maupun yang tidah terlihat. Bahkan buku orange yang selalu dibaca pak Kakashi disembunyikan di bawah bantal kursi yang sekarang tengah didudukinya. Pak Kakashi memberi gue kiat-kiat apa aja yang mesti dipake untuk menasihati si pangeran es. Ye... Napa gak sama anaknya langsung sih pak. Gue kan cuma pacarnya! Status nih pak, padahal yang sebenarnya gue cuma babu.

Baiklah langkah pertama: **Membuat si pangeran es marah**. Gue coret silang pake spidol gedhe. Serem men liat Sasuke marah ape menggigil badan gue. Belum lagi suhu ruang kelas yang jadi dingin banget. Hiiiii... 100% gue yakin, berdasarkan fakta lapangan yang ada si Sasuke ini salah satu peranakan vampir. Sama dinginnya, sama datarnya. Jangan lupakan juga betapa kejamnya Sasuke waktu berantem ma kakak kelas. Hehehe... Menghina pacar sekali-kali gak papa kan ya...? buat menghibur diri. Lagipula gue kesel, bukannya gue putus ma Sasuke tapi di seret kesana-kesini karena masalah yang dia buat. Rempong bro!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Ada sedikit perubahan di chapter 3, karena kemarin aku editnya buru-buru. Terima-kasih


	5. Chapter 5

Keringat sebesar bijih jagung mengalir dari jidat gue. Berulang kali gue telan ludah. Cowok yang duduk di depan gue lebih seram dari peristiwa yang baru aja gue alami. Auranya bikin badan gue menggigil kedinginan. Membuat hati gue dag dig dug duer mikirin vonis apa yang ntar gue terima. Semua ini gara-gara cowok satu lagi. Cowok sialan yang sekarang duduk di samping gue. Dalam hati, gue udah mikirin berbagai gaya untuk memutilasi tubuhnya. Gue dan dia abis lari di kejar setan... Dikejar setan beneran, dalam arti harfiah... Ceritanya tuh...

.

.

.

.

Pacar(babu)nya Sasuke

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kasashi Mishimoto

.

.

.

Genre: Romance, Komedy

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam yang lalu...

Sekarang wekend coy. Gue lagi nyantai sambil main game. Baru aja papa dan mama gue pulang dari honey moon mereka. Katanya nenek di Jepang nitipin oleh-oleh buat cucu tersayang. Setelah gue bongkar... Oh...emjiii... Gue jingkrak-jingkrak saking senangnya. Ps4 keluaran terbaru dari pabrikan Sony. Plus CD Game Final Fantasy XV keluaran Square Enix. Oh... Oh... Game yang selama ini gue inginkan. Sankyu Oba-sama. Tak lupa gue kirimkan doa kesehatan dan umur panjang buat beliau. Lalu meneleponnya sebentar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tak sabar langsung gue sambungin kabel-kabel ruwet itu ke TV layar datar 32inci. Sambil klutak klutik tangan gue sibuk colok sana colok sini, gue udah membayangkan menjadi seorang pangeran dengan kekuatan penuh menumpas kejahatan yang akan merebut kristal agung. Jangan lupakan juga wajah ganteng sang pangeran bikin jiwa fansgirl gue berteriak kencang. Ah hai, Noctis I Love U Full. Lebay!

Yosh, sekarang saatnya... Jeng Jeng Jeng...

Pembukaan pertama hanya berisi nama tokoh game dan tutorial mainnya. Gue skipp.

Berawal dari pujaanku si Pangeran Noctis bangun tidur di sebuah tenda dengan para sobatnya. Mereka merentangkan tangan lalu tarik napas panjang sambil menikmati cahaya mentari pagi setelah para boyband ini keluar tenda. Lalu berlari sambil menelusuri jalan untuk mencari seekor behemoth. Dari sini gue mulai main. Secara tiba-tiba kami dikepung tentara berjirah besi yang turun dari pesawat di atas tempat kami berpijak.

Jleb

Gue lempar pedang yang Noctis ambil dari hampa udara lalu menancap tepat pada dada kiri tentara.

Dor

Satu tembakan dari Prompto menembus baju jirah tentara lainnya. Kemudian Gladius juga menebas beberapa tentara dengan pedang besarnya tak lupa pula Ignis yang ikut ambil bagian dalam pertarungan ini. Huh... Peluh membasahi dahi mungil gue. Tengang men. Jangan sampai pangeran pujaan gue mati gara-gara permainan gue payah. Tak berapa lama, para tentara sudah tergeletak di tanah. Membuat poin gue bertambah dan nyawa gue tinggal separo.

Noctis berlari kencang diikuti Prompto, lalu Gladius dan terakhir Ignis setelah mendapatkan jejak behemoth tak jauh dari tempatnya bertarung. Sekarang kami mulai mengendap-endap mendekati se ekor behemoth yang lagi mencabik-cabik mangsanya. Kami bersembunyi di tembok bekas reruntuhan. Lalu berjalan sambil menunduk untuk berputar arah mencari celah yang pas mulai serangan.

Ting tong...

Bell sialan ngagetin aja. Lagi konsentrasi sembunyi dari pemangsa nih.

Ting tong...

Hish ganggu aja. Tanpa menghiraukan bell rumah berbunyi, gue mulai serangan. Noctis melemparkan pedang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya pindah ke pedang yang sudah menancap pada lengan behemoth tersebut. Dari sisi lainnya Prompto menembaki behemoth bertubi-tubi. Lalu Gladius menyerang di bawah Noctis.

"Hiyaaat...!" Gue teriak, biar lebih terasa perangnya. Apalagi volume tv gue kencengin.

"Sakura...!" teriak mama dari bawah.

"Apa ma?" sahut gue tak kalah kencang. Tangan gue masih sibuk mainin joys stick.

"Ada yang nyari nih!"

"Sakura sibuk ma!" jawab gue, berharap tuh pencari bosan nunggu lalu pulang ke rumah. Lagi seru-serunya main juga. Gue mengeluarkan Ramuh, summon nya Noctis di akhir permainan untuk menghanguskan si behemoth.

Ctarr...

Kilat ungu menyebar ke sekeliling Ramuh, begitu si summon menghentakkan tongkatnya di tanah. Menyambar badan behemoth menimbulkan percikan api yang mulai membakar tubuhnya. Dan berakhirlah permainan gue dengan tumbangnya seekor behemoth di tangan para Boyband negara Lucis.

" Hiyeeeee…."

.

.

"Ehem"

Gue denger suara deheman dari belakang gue membuat tubuh gue terlonjak seketika. Sambil mengatur napas, gue balikan badan untuk menatap orang di belakang gue. Ternyata cowok menyebalkan nomor dua dalam hidup gue pemirsa. Sai Shimura Panjaitan, sepupu gue. Saudara karena kakeknya adalah kakak dari suaminya nenek gue di Jepang. Tau ndiri kan yang nomor satu siapa? Dia menatap mata gue malas sambil berdecak lidah.

"Ck... Gue kira lagi sibuk belajar, tak taunya loe sibuk main game!" ketusnya. Idih akhir minggu suruh belajar? Ogah! Gue udah kenyang kali tiap hari mengerjakan PR, loe tau punya siapa kan? Lagi pula hak asasi gue dong mau ngapain aja.

"Ayo keluar!"

Nih anak ngusir gue ya? Perasaan nih kamar punya gue deh. Yang ada juga loe yang seharusnya keluar, gak baik kan masuk kamar cewek dan berduaan. Untung gak ada setan yang lewat. Mungkin pada takut kali ya... Secara mukanya pucat mirip setan.

Karena gue belum kasih respon, Sai menyeret gue. Hei... Hei... Tenang dulu men. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik.

"Ngapain sih loe, main ngusir gue dari kamar gue!? Lepasin!" sentak gue. Lama-lama sakit juga tangan gue karena cengkeramannya.

"..."

Yeh, malah diam.

"Lepasin gak!"

"..."

Grraaukk!

"Sakit! Bego loe! Main gigit aja! Kanibal loe ya?"

Wkwkwk... Salah ndiri udah gue bilang buat lepasin.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana sih!?" tanya gue setelah di dalam mobil Sai.

Terlepas dari gigitan gue, Sai pakai tangan lainnya untuk nyeret gue ke mobilnya. Mama gue yang liatin sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu cuma senyum-senyum lebay aja. Memang mama gue udah nganggep Sai kayak anaknya sendiri, jadi secara tak langsung mempercayai perbuatan Sai yang main seret aja. Padahal gue udah teriak minta tolong. Bukannya apa seh, cuma hang out ma Sai bikin rambut gue rontok keesokan hari. Liat aja ntar.

Merasa belum dapat jawaban gue tanya lagi, "Mau kemana kita, Sai?"

Tet... tot...Sai masih diam, pertanyaan sekali lagi gak dijawab, gue belum beruntung!

"Sai?"

Nih cowok masih diam. Yoweslah, nanti aja gue coba lagi. Mungkin moodnya lagi eror.

Sai menatap penuh jalan yang sedang kami lewati. Setelah berbelok keluar dari kompleks perumahan Furia, mobil Sai menanjak. Rupanya nih cowok ambil jalan alternatif kearah kota Jayapura. Dari sini jalanan menurun lumayan curam, dengan penerangan seadanya dari bulan. Lampu tidak terpasang di sepanjang badan jalan. Cuma terpasang di dekat perumahan sama nanti kalau udah dekat kantor wali kota. Jadi beberapa menit kami cuma mengandalkan penerangan bulan dan lampu mobil.

Bukannya apa, tapi serem bro. Sepanjang jalan cuma mobil kami yang lewat. Ntah ada apa gerangan hingga kami berkendara cukup lama tapi tak satu pun kendaraan kami jumpai. Apalagi keadaan jalan yang naik turun serta pohon besar di sepanjang pinggir jalan. Pikiran gue udah membayangkan berbagai adegan horor dari film yang baru gue rental. Tanpa sadar tangan gue mencengkeram sabuk pengaman kencang. Makin lama berkendara, kesunyian makin mencekam. Gue sesekali melirik Sai. Takutnya ntar nih bocah berubah jadi.. Oh lupakan... Lupakan Sakura, jangan diingat-ingat lagi adegan film horor tadi siang. Keringat dingin udah mengalir deras di pelipis dan dahi gue. Tengkuk gue tiba-tiba meremang seakan ada seseorang yang meniupnya dari belakang.

Sekali lagi gue lirik Sai di bangku pengemudi. Dia masih konsentrasi nyetir. Tapi… tapi tapi... Kenapa mulutnya komat kamit gitu ya? Gue liat tangannya yang megang setir agak bergetar. Sama seperti gue, Sai udah berpeluh keringat dingin. Kenapa tuh anak? Tapi gue males mau nanya, ntar dia cuekin lagi.

Ckiittt...

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mendadak. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mau gue tanyakan, gue telan lagi begitu melihat Sai secepat kilat membuka pintu mobil sambil berteriak..

"Lari Sakura, ada kuntilanak di belakang loe!"

A appaaaaa?! Tanpa pikir panjang gue keluar juga. Sekilas tadi gue juga liat tuh setan lewat spion atas. Seram banget mukanya. Hancur dengan beberapa belatung keluar dari lukanya. Sambil menahan muntah gue ikut Sai lari terbirit-birit. Sialan tuh cowok. Gak gentle sekali. Gue, cewek ditinggal jauh di belakang. Untung tiap pagi gue rutin joging, meski napas gue udah putus-putus juga. Yang penting gue masih liat badannya Sai di depan. Berkali-kali gue mengutuk Sai dalam hati. Ngakunya sepupu, tapi gue ditinggal gara-gara mbak kunthi yang ikut nyelonong dalam mobil.

"Hosh..hosh...hosh... Sai tungguin gue brengsek!" Teriak gue sambil mengumpat. Lalu mulut gue komat kamit melantunkan segala surat pendek yang gue hafal sementara kaki gue mempercepat langkahnya.

Cukup lama gue lari ngikutin Sai di belakang. Cuma nih jalan gak ada habisnya ya! Dari tadi gue belum menemukan satupun rumah penduduk. Masih untung bulan mau menerangi jalan gue. Dada gue udah sesak banget. Paru-paru gue udah mengerut, panas banget. Kaki gue rasanya mau patah. Gue yakin ada kapal yang berlabuh di telapak kaki gue. Udah gak tahan lari lagi. Gue menyerah!

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... Sai berhenti!" gue teriak sambil berlari. Hei! meskipun gue udah mau nyerah, tapi gue gak mau ditinggal sendirian. Lebih baik dua orang yang ketakutan, daripada sendiri. Ya kan…?

Drap

.

Drap Drap

.

Drap Drap Drap

.

Drap Drap Drap

Drap Drap Drap

Drap Drap Drap

Bunyi hentakan kuat terdengar di belakang gue. Apa ada orang lain ya… yang ikut dikejar setan? Gue penasaran. Gue tengok kebelakang.

Alamak jaaaaang...

Sepasukan pocong mengejar gue. Melompat-lompat dengan berbagai wajah menyeramkan.

"Huaaaaaa... Sai... Tolongin gue brengsek!"

Mama tolongin Sakura. Meski sakit kaki gue, panas paru-paru gue, gue paksakan langkah kaki ini semakin kencang. Jarak antara gue dan Sai semakin menipis. Nih anak tak sekalipun menoleh kebelakang. Gue bersumpah akan gue cincang Sai begitu gue selamat. Lalu mengadu ke mama supaya dia dicoret dari daftar sepupu gue.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...!" Ya ALLAH selamatkanlah hambamu ini. Gue janji jika selamat gue mau berbakti sama orangtua. Menuruti perintah abang gue dengan ikhlas. Doa gue panjatkan kepada sang pencipta.

"Sakura...!" teriak Sai. Tumben tuh anak inget gue. Gue masih memacu lari. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan gue. Sakit Bego! Gue masih lari kencang tiba-tiba dihentikan paksa. Dengan napas tersengal gue mau damprat nih orang.

"Loe gak capek apa, lari dari tadi? Kita sudah aman!" katanya. Sai membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menumpu pada dengkulnya untuk mengambil napas. Dia kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya dan lelah. Ternyata Sai yang narik tangan gue, namun gue masih linglung. Kenapa dia malah berhenti sih?

"Lihat kita udah di jalanan rame," ucapnya lagi sambil berdiri tegak. Gue edarkan pandangan gue ke sekeliling, menyadari gue udah di pinggir jalan raya. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap gue bingung. Akhirnya... Gue peluk tubuh Sai erat. Alhamdulillah gue selamat...

Gue semakin menenggelamkan kepala gue pada dada Sai, menangis tersedu disana. Gue udah gak peduli keadaan sekitar, gue amat bersyukur terhindar dari kejadian yang bisa bikin gue meregang nyawa. Bukannya gue berlebihan bro, tapi ada kan istilah 'mati ketakutan'? Nah itu tadi yang baru gue alami. Masih menangis, gue merasakan getaran menggelikan pada saku celana jeans gue.

"Halo!" gue jawab panggilan di Hp dengan suara serak akibat mewek.

"Siapa cowok BRENG-SEK yang sedang kau pe-luk itu, Sa-ku-ra Sa-yang?!" tanya suara yang udah gue hafal di luar kepala.

Gue lihat Sasuke Uchiha, dia menatap gue tajam di balik kemudi, dalam mobilnya yang berada di seberang jalan sambil mencengkeram setir dengan kuat dengan tangan lainnya yang tidak pegang HP.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Siapa saja, tolong bunuh aku sekarang...

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc


End file.
